wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Really old sona
Leaf the RainWing belongs to LeafTheRainWingHealer. Please do not steal this original character. Leaf is a sona of Leaf/Snow. For her new {more accurate eeee} sona, see Snowglobe the Hybrid. Inspiration taken from this character is accepted, but do not copy too much. The ref is by Heron the Mudwing.Coding by Avalon. Reference Appearance Leaf has a clear contrast of light and dark purple scales, as shown on her wings, head and neck. Her horns and eyes are bright pinks, and she has dark purple scales on her neck. On her belly and her tail scales, however, the scales are a lighter shade of purple. She also has red scales in many places. Personality She appears to be shy and unwilling to start conversations, that that is just a personality she uses to defy others. In reality, she is bubbly, cheerful and outgoing, though there are also times where she is grumpy and uncooperative. She dislikes having arguments, but ironically, she is the one who starts a lot of quarrels. She wants to be popular, but definitely not the centre of attention. She tries her best to be humble, and rarely boasts about her bright-coloured scales, though she cannot help feeling proud when someone tells her that she is pretty, or compliments her scales. Backstory Leaf was born to Cinder and Mist, who were both RainWings. She was the only dragon in her hatching, and always felt lonely because of it up to this day. At first, it was unknown who her parents were because RainWings mix their eggs together. Her relations were only revealed when they did a test on her venom. She had quite a few friends, though, who would always stand up to her when she was bullied or teased. For that reason, she loved going to school, because she could spend time with her friends. It was stated that she preferred time with her friends more than time with her parents, since they always seemed to be too busy to even notice her. But there was one thing that always bothered her and made her feel uneasy. Her mother, Mist, always wore an odd-looking necklace around her neck. When she asked her what it was, she snapped at her to mind her own business. Leaf was hurt, then questioned his father. He snapped at her, too, and Leaf couldn't understand why they were acting like that. She talked to her friends about it, and they suggested that Mist only wore it for beauty and uniqueness, but Leaf responded that if it really was just for beauty, then surely her parents wouldn't be so secretive about why it was there? Then she was aware that her mother and father were hiding something that she shouldn't know. One night, she crept up towards her mother and asked gently why she always wore that necklace and never took it off. Mist then threatens for her to leave her alone, and never ask about it again, and that was when Leaf became certain that she was hiding something about the necklace. The next day, Mist left the Rainforest Kingdom and didn't return. Leaf and Mango were very anxious and tried to get other RainWings to search for them. The kingdom searched for a month, and there was still no sign of Mist. Many dragons began fearing that she would never come back, though Leaf had a feeling that she may return one day. A year later, a group of RainWings had come across a dead SkyWing on their territory. When Leaf and Mango got the news, they immediately hurried over to investigate, and Leaf noticed that her father seemed somewhat distressed as they drew nearer. When Mango caught sight of the SkyWing, which had striking, unusual blue eyes, he seemed devastated, and Leaf couldn't understand why he would mourn for a dragon that wasn't from their tribe. However, as Leaf looked closer, she noticed that the SkyWing was holding the necklace that Mist used to wear, but it was shattered. Leaf was shocked, and believed that the SkyWing had murdered Mist. Later, Leaf asked Mango if that was the reason, and Mango reveals to her that the SkyWing ''was ''Mist. Mist was originally a SkyWing that wore an enchanted necklace given to her by an animus dragon a long time ago, giving her the ability to shapeshift. She decided to become a RainWing, and would stay like that until the necklace was taken off or broken. Leaf is overcome with grief, though she finally understood why her parents were so secretive about Mist's necklace. Leaf told her friends at school the whole truth, and made them promise never to spread the news. However, Ribbon, who was terrible at keeping secrets, told some other RainWings, and the news spread quickly that Leaf was half an artificial RainWing. After that day, Leaf regretted telling her friends. She was strongly teased for the next few months, and her friends didn't stand up for her because too many dragons were criticizing her, and they didn't want to get near in case they accidentally or unintentionally found themselves in a fight. Mango suggested that she should simply reject them, and Leaf did as she was told. Despite that, that only made the bullying stronger. Most of her friends had left her already, and she only had very few left. She distracted herself by practicing healing with the healers, and it turned into a hobby very soon. She became a healer eventually, and was often praised for her work, even by the dragons who teased her. Her reputation was restored not long after. One morning, Mango, her father, left to see Queen Mirage, the queen of the SandWings, who was one of his old friends. He didn't return for ten days, and Leaf feared that he would share the same fate as Mist. But he returned, in the middle of a night, badly injured, and with blood spattered over him. When asked by many other RainWings what had happened, including Leaf, he didn't explain, but coughed up a lot of blood. Leaf noticed that her father had a SandWing venom wound on his stomach, and quickly took him to the Healers' hut. There, she and the other healers gently asked him what had happened to him. Mango finally claimed that he had been attacked by an unidentified SandWing as he was resting after the long journey to the Sand Kingdom. He was then thrown into a dungeon, with vicious SandWing guards guarding the entrance and the exit. He managed to escape by shooting his venom at the guards after being locked up for a week, when they delivered him rotten food after letting him starve for seven days. Mango explained that he didn't have a clue why they would want to keep their prisoners alive. He was too quick for the SandWings, and shot his venom at the ones who were opening his cell. Luckily, he wasn't chained up, and his wings were free, so he flew back to the Rainforest Kingdom as fast as he could, relieved to find that the strange SandWings weren't follwing him, but still resting only where he thought it was safe. But before he escaped the dungeon, several SandWings tried to prevent him from escaping. Leaf was shocked, and asked him why Queen Mirage didn't stop the SandWings from keeping him captive. Mango said that he wasn't even sure that Mirage was on their side; the SandWings who captured him could have been traitors. Leaf was thoroughly confused, but she tried to hide her confusing as best she could. She told Mango to get some rest. She knew that the only way to get rid of SandWing venom was to use Brightsting cactus juice, as she once read in one of her scrolls. She knew that someone had to travel straight to SandWing territory to get it. Leaf was furious about the SandWings who mistreated her father, so she volunteered to do it. If she happened to come across the SandWing traitors, she promised she would use her venom on them before they could even touch her. One of her fellow Healers, Mamba, decided to travel with her to make sure she would come back safe. The two RainWings travel to the Kingdom of Sand, where they both become highly alert. Near Mirage's stronghold, Mamba discovers many Brightsting cactuses. Leaf extracts some juice, and Mamba comments that they should take more back to the Rainforest in case more SandWing wounds are inflicted in the future. Leaf agrees, and they extract more juice. Just as they are about to leave, Mamba says firmly that they should report the mysterious SandWings to Queen Mirage. Leaf immediately puts forward that it was a bad idea, due to the fact that she remembered that Mango told her that he was attacked near the stronghold. So they leave, but not before they are both attacked by two large SandWings who must have swooped down on them while they were too distracted collecting the juice. Leaf and Mamba fight back using their venom, but they realise that the SandWings were wearing armour that RainWing venom couldn't melt through. Leaf thinks that they must have learnt that after Mango escaped. They are thrown into the same dungeon that Mango was held captive in. Mamba was kept in another cell very far from Leaf's, so there would be no way that one could get a signal or an escape plan out to the other. Leaf tried to shoot venom at the walls, but they were just like the armour - impenetrable by using RainWing venom. After about a week, a SandWing covered with scars came in to feed them. She delivered Leaf camel meat that had been rotting for months. Surely enough, she was wearing a protective suit of armour, just like all the other SandWings they had encountered so far. Leaf, as she took a bite of the rotten camel, shouted furiously that Queen Mirage would punish them, as she saw RainWings as allies. But the SandWing let out a wicked shriek of laughter, and told her that Mirage was dead. When Leaf asked how, the female SandWing laughed even louder, and said that Mirage was dead. She was the queen, and she would make the SandWings the most excellent tribe Pyrrhia has ever seen. They would keep dragons from other tribes as their slaves, and use the RainWings' venom to make into their own weapons to use against their enemies. Then it became clear why the SandWings were abducting dragons from other tribes, though keeping some alive. The SandWing revealed that she was Princess Sandstone, Queen Mirage's eldest daughter, but now she was Queen Sandstone. Sandstone snarled at Leaf to bow down to her, to be respectful, or else she claimed she would jab her tail barb into her skull and burn her to ashes. Terrified, Leaf did as she was told. All of a sudden, Sandstone lets out a yelp of pain. Leaf noticed that her tail was dotted with drops of RainWing venom. From the far cell, Mamba had her mouth open,wide and was glaring at the new queen. She had aimed directly at a spot where Sandstone's tail wasn't protected by armour, which Leaf hadn't noticed before. The venom was now presumably seeping underneath the armour, as Sandstone screamed even louder. Leaf aimed her venom at the same spot. Defeated, Sandstone staggers towards the cell entrance. The SandWings who had been guarding the dungeon looked horrified, and they became aware of their armour's flaw, too. They dashed out after their queen, but one accidentally knocked their tail against the lock of a cell containing a SandWing, who Leaf assumed was a subject who Sandstone disliked. The SandWing does not notice that he set someone free, however, and went after the others as quickly as possible before he got burnt, too. The SandWing revealed that she was Princess Amber, Queen Mirage's youngest daughter. She used her barbed tail to set every dragon in the dungeon free, and told them to fly away as quickly as possible, since Sandstone was very likely to return any moment with reinforced armour and much more backup. The dragons all took flight, and Leaf and Mamba flew back to the Rainforest Kingdom. They told every RainWing what had happened with the SandWings, and the news quickly spread to their queen, Queen Jubilant. She ordered her tribe to keep a lookout, in case more SandWings attacked. Meanwhile, Leaf successfully delivered the cactus juice to Mango, saving his life. She had snatched it from a SandWing guard she had seen escaping. Only a few days later, the RainWings had gotten the news that Queen Sandstone had been challenged and killed easily - because of her weakness after she was shot venom at - by Princess Amber, who became the new SandWing queen. Amber banned any future abductings of dragons from any tribes. Leaf was proud, because she had helped the SandWings to overcome their bloodthirsty queen, and replace her with a new, fair one. Gallery Leafref.png|By Heron the MudWing Relationships (Please comment to add your OC) Lightbeam - Leaf was shown multiple times to hold affection for him. Mist - Leaf adored her mother. Mango - Leaf loved her father, and always looked up to him. Lykaios - Leaf thinks this dragon is awesome! Trivia * She may become mates with Lightbeam, one of Jubilant's sons, in the future, as both have been shown to show affection towards the other. Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (LeafTheRainWingHealer) Category:Occupation (Explorer)